Storm Front Part 2
In the Temporal Cold War In the Storm Front '' |image= |series= |production=40358-078B/402 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Manny Coto |director=Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0572241 |guests=Golden Brooks as Alicia Travers, Jack Gwaltney as Vosk, John Fleck as Silik, Matt Winston as Temporal Agent Daniels, Christopher Neame as German General, Steven R. Schirripa as Carmine, Mark Elliot Silverberg as Kraul, David Pease as Alien Technician, Burr Middleton as Newsreel Narrator, Joe Maruzzo as Sal, Tom Wright as Ghrath, J. Paul Boehmer as SS Agent and John Harnagel as Joe Prazki |previous_production=Storm Front Part 1 |next_production=Home |episode=ENT S04E01 |airdate=15 October 2004 |previous_release=Storm Front Part 1 |next_release=Home |story_date(s)=Unknown (1944/2154) |previous_story=Storm Front Part 1 |next_story=Home }} =Summary= Previously Following the events of Zero Hour, Temporal Agent Daniels, near death, suddenly appears to Doctor Phlox in sickbay. He warns that an alien named Vosk, the leader of a faction of the Temporal Cold War, has altered the timeline with catastrophic consequences. Enterprise was brought to the mid-20th century to end the Temporal Cold War between several factions including the Federation. On Earth, Captain Jonathan Archer escapes from the Germans when American resistance fighters ambush his convoy, and is taken to a Resistance safehouse in Brooklyn. With the Germans controlling the U.S. Eastern Seaboard, it is revealed that the aliens, known as the Na'kuhl, have sworn allegiance to Nazi Germany, providing them with advanced weapons and technology in exchange for material and supplies to build a conduit that will take them back to their own time period. Meanwhile, Silik, the leader of the Suliban Cabal, had boarded Enterprise and manages to steal a shuttlepod to fly to Earth. Tucker and Mayweather are then sent to find Silik along with the shuttlepod. Archer contacts Sub-commander T'Pol using a stolen communicator and is transported back to Enterprise. Before dying, Daniels asks Archer to stop the Na'Kuhl from using the conduit and becoming even more dangerous. On Earth, the away team find and destroy the shuttlepod, but are captured and taken in for interrogation. Conclusion Lieutenant Malcolm Reed finds the point of divergence in the timeline: the 1916 murder of Lenin, where witnesses claimed Lenin's killer "vanished into thin air." The removal of Lenin prevents the October Revolution from successfully taking place, causing Hitler to not perceive Russia as a threat. The full weight of the Nazi war machine was therefore directed at Western Europe and the United States. Vosk seeks an alliance with Enterprise, releasing Mayweather and Tucker in hopes of forging a new understanding with Archer. Medical scans soon reveal that Tucker is actually Silik in disguise and he and Archer realize they need each other's help. They enlist the help of the Resistance to destroy the shields of the Na'kuhl complex and to help rescue Tucker. Before they can complete the mission, Silik is killed by a guard near the conduit, and Archer is nearly shot by a confused Tucker. With the alien shields down, Enterprise then completes an atmospheric entry, flying over New York City and destroying the alien facility with photon torpedoes. Daniels returns, and shows Archer the threads of the timeline resetting themselves back to normal, as the Temporal Cold War finally ends with the death of Vosk. Archer demands that Daniels should never visit or bother Enterprise again. With their mission completed, Enterprise finally arrives back in its proper time period, where the crew are welcomed and escorted by an entire squadron of Starfleet and alien vessels. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # T`Pooh on Saturday, October 16, 2004 - 10:23 am: If the Enterprise crew can remember that they participated in an altered timeline, can the people on Earth remember it? If not, what makes the difference? What's the difference between altering, and then restoring the timeline, and creating an alternate universe which then persists in parallel? This is probably down to Mr Daniels and his associates, making sure that Archer and his crew have enough information to properly restore the timeline. # brent on Sunday, October 17, 2004 - 12:34 pm: Why didn't the bad guys just use nanotech, robots and automated systems to build what they needed on an asteroid? Because then we wouldn't have had the cool shot of the Enterprise flying over NYC. Rene on Sunday, October 17, 2004 - 4:24 pm: Your comments, Brent, show you didn't not pay attention. They were trying to hide from Daniels' faction. They basically ended up on Earth in the past and didn't have any of that at their disposal. # Wouldn't it have been less trouble if they'd gone back to ancient Europe and used slave labor? The population would be lower but they wouldn't have to worry about fighting off Allied bombers. Rene on Sunday, October 17, 2004 - 4:24 pm: Yes because ancient Europe would have had machines and technology they could use to build a time machine. # Trike on Monday, October 18, 2004 - 12:19 am: Archer told Silik the ship's shuttlepods are damaged. As I understand it, Enterprise has only two shuttlepods and one was destroyed in Part I. They probably still had enough spare parts to build a spare. # Trip shattered a light bulb, then used one of the shards to cut through the rope binding his hands. But the bulb was burning when he shattered it, so the glass still should have been too hot to the touch when he picked it up. He's probably willing to put up with that in the hope that the heat from the glass to make it easier to cut the rope! # Trekkerbeth on Monday, October 18, 2004 - 12:19 am: Ok, so the Xindi still obliterated Florida and a great deal of South America - ??? If so, how does it explain that they must be still there when the events of TOS occur. If not, then why would Archer and crew get a big 'welcome home' and for sure the Vulcans would be wondering why T'Pol was dressed as she was. And for sure, everyone on the Enterprise still remembers it. LUIGI NOVI on Monday, October 18, 2004 - 10:33 am: First of all, the Xindi did not “obliterate” Florida, nor a “great deal of South America.” While the destruction was great, it constituted one line that the Probe’s energy beam drew, a mile or so wide, IIRC, and 4,000 km long, from Florida (beginning with the northwest corner of Lake Okeechobee), cut through Cuba, and stopped at Venezuela, which is only in the northern portion of South America. Florida and South America, for the most part, are still intact. # Cybermortis on Tuesday, May 13, 2008 - 8:36 am: Nit: So the Aliens decide that they need some special aircraft to help protect them. To this end they fit German aircraft with advanced weapons...and pick the slowest and most obsolescent aircraft in German service? The Stuka was a dive bomber, not a fighter. It was slow and vulnerable to practically every single fighter from 1940 onwards - so much so they were withdrawn from the Battle of Britain in 1940. They were only used on the Russian front in 1941 onwards because the Russian air-force had outdated fighters and was not all that effective. A P-51 would have flow circles around these thing regardless of what weapons they were equipped with. A Fw-190 or Me-109 would have been a better aircraft to have picked. Why did the Aliens not help Germany out by providing them with something more advanced? The Me-262 was the worlds first operational jet fighter, and in service in 1944. I'd have thought that giving the Germans jet engines in 1940 would have allowed the Germans to flatten any opposing air-force quickly. Its not like the Aliens would have had to do much, just look at the jet designs around in 1940 and tell the designers how to alter the design to make it work. This goes with the first nit - if the aliens were going to pick any German aircraft for advancing I'd have expected them to have picked the Me-262. Using the Ju-87 makes sense - it was capable of staying airborne at lower speeds, had better low speed maneuverability and longer flight endurance. # Where do the weapons on the Stuka's get the energy to fire their weapons? Is an internal combustion engine able to throw out that much power? There would brobably be an auxilary power unit for the weapons. # Why have advanced guns for aircraft? Wouldn't guided missiles have been more useful for a bomber? Guns are lighter, easier to use, and be used against nultiple targets. # So, the Enterprise can't outrun a prop-driven aircraft? If Enterprise can produce enough thrust to enter and leave the atmosphere I would expect her to be able to leave even the most advanced propeller driven aircraft in its dust. It is heaily damaged at this point! # John A. Lang (Johnalang) on Wednesday, January 13, 2016 - 9:14 pm: Actually...there's a scary fact about this episode...Hitler DID have SEVERAL plans to attack America. 1. Put a V-2 Rocket on a U-Boat and launch the missile when it arrived off shore of the USA 2. The "Amerika-Bomber"...a two-stage missile that would strike a major city on the East Coast. R W F Worsley (Notanit) on Saturday, September 15, 2018 - 3:24 pm: Actually John, the Amerika-Bomber was a conventional long range bomber. The two stage missile was, I believe, designated A9/A10. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise